Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare
by blainestiel
Summary: The story takes place three years after Tom's first day of Autumn. One day, Tom and Summer run into each other at the Deli. And just a single day with Summer is sure to shake up Tom's newly comfortable life. Rated T for profanity & mentions of sex.
1. The Reunion

The song Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare belongs to Matt & Kim.

I don't own any of the characters, but the name Spencer is my idea.

enjoi~

* * *

A bell rang shrilly, followed by someone calling out, "Hansen!" But Tom didn't even notice; he was listening to one of his favorite bands, The Smiths… of course. But when someone tapped him rudely on the shoulder, he quickly yanked his headphones off and hurried to the counter to retrieve two sandwiches. He grabbed them and started pushing to the door, grumbling. The food at this deli was great, but the people, not so much.

He swung opened the door, only to accidently hit someone with it. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry-," he started to apologize, but caught his breath. "Summer? Summer Finn? Is that you?"

Summer gasped in shock when she realized who exactly she was talking to. "Tom! Oh my goodness!" they hugged each other happily. "It's been so long since I've seen you! What, a year, two years?"

"Three, actually," Tom finished. He remembered the last day he saw her very vividly. "Uh, should I hold the door open for you, or…" Tom let the sentence hanging, letting Summer decide what her next move was going to be. Deep down, he wanted Summer to just walk into the Deli. To let this little run in be it; for good. He was happy with where he was. He had the best fiancé, a great job, and a good life in general. The presence of Summer was surely to stir things up. But Tom wasn't going to realize this now. No, he'd realize it down the road, when it's already too late.

000

Summer thought for a moment. "You know what? I can get a sandwich any day. I haven't talked to you in forever, Tom." She smiled that true Summer smile that Tom remembered very well. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"Okay," Tom grinned. He put the two sandwiches he'd bought into his messenger bag and began to walk side by side with Summer. Just like the old days. "So, are you still married?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah, to Spencer. It will be our three year anniversary soon. It's the longest I've ever been with anyone," she was smiling as she said this.

"Well, you're married to the guy. I'd hope you've been with him awhile," Tom paused before speaking again, "you know, I didn't want to say anything before, because it was too… you know…"

Summer pursed her lips. "Yeah, you made the breakup really awkward, Tom."

Tom decided to not acknowledge that statement. "Anyways, and if I would've told you this before you would have just thought it was me being jealous, but you got married pretty fast, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. But whatever, we're in love, so why wait?" Summer said as if it was such an obvious fact. "And how do I know you're still not jealous. How do I know that you don't still _want_ me, Tom Hansen?"

Tom chuckled, ready to just burst Summer's bubble. "Because, I'm actually engaged."

Summer wasn't expecting Tom to say anything like that. She of course knew that he maybe had moved on, but she didn't think that he'd be engaged already. To be perfectly honest, it was kind of interesting watching Tom gun for her. Even when she was engaged to Spencer. She bit her lip. "Is she nice? What's her name?" Summer mentally cursed herself; now she sounded like the jealous, gunning, love struck one.

"No," Tom started. "When I tell her your name, you're going to laugh, and I'm going to feel like an idiot," he confessed.

"Well… are you embarrassed of her?" Summer inquired, feeling slightly hopeful.

Tom, who was admiring the structure of a new sky scraper, turned to look at Summer sharply. "No! Of course not! Autumn is great! She's everything that I've ever asked for, and I don't care who knows it."

"Well jeez Tom, I was just—wait. Did you say, _Autumn_?" Summer started in amusement. "And you started dating her right after you dated me? Oh Tom!" she broke down in complete laughter. Tom began to laugh along with her.

Tom began to regain his composure, just as the people passing them on the sidewalk began giving them odd looks. "Yeah, I was kind of shocked at first as well. But hey, what can I say? I love Autumn, and I want to marry her."

Summer smirked. "Look at Mr. Hansen, all grown up."

"Yeah," Tom sighed. "Summer, you know what, I have an idea."

Summer narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Tell me your great master plan."

"It's kind of child-ish, but maybe you, me, Autumn, and, was it Spencer, could go on a double date?" As Tom took in Summer's expression, he added a quick, "Don't laugh…"

"I'm not laughing, Tom! I think that's a great idea. I'll go home and run it by Spencer. Then, I guess I'll call you?"

"Yeah, actually my number has changed, so..." Tom dug in his messenger bag for one of his business cards. "Here you go."

Summer examined the card. "Ooh, I didn't realize I'm talking to a big bad professional architect."

Tom nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm following the dream. Speaking of careers, uh, what are you doing?" Tom asked, curiosity toning his voice. What indeed has Summer Finn been up to since she broke his heart?

"Um, I'm a barista at Starbucks."

Silence.

"Starbucks?" Tom finally asked, with his eyebrows raised. "Knowing you, I thought you'd be… you know…"

"More successful?" Summer finished bitterly. Tom looked towards the ground in embarrassment, but Summer actually started laughing. "Tom, stop worrying that you just broke my poor little soul. Being a big business woman is so overrated. I mean, why spend all the long hours of the day at work, having such a dull time, when I could be at home, or seeing a movie, or spending time with my husband?"

"Well I have fun at work," Tom said straightly.

Summer pressed her lips into a thin line. "Well, we all don't work at the place of our dreams, do we now, Tom?"

Tom let out a quick breath of air before saying, "You know what, I actually have to go. You have my card, check with Spencer, or whatever, and call me back about the double date."

"Uh, okay. See you later, Tom," Summer and Tom hugged once again, this time, though, it was a hug goodbye. But the goodbye would only be temporary.

000

As soon as Tom opened the door to the apartment he was ambushed… with a kiss.

"Tom! Where in the world have you been with my monster beef sandwich?" Autumn scolded playfully as she dug around in his messenger bag (while it was still slung over his shoulder) until she found her sandwich. She peeled off the foil wrapping and bit into it, smiling as she did. "I've practically been starving myself, babe, waiting for this," she pointed to part of the chewed up sandwich in her mouth.

"Well sorry I kept you waiting," Tom pulled out his own food and repeated the same process Autumn just followed. He walked over and sat on the loveseat with Autumn, and subconsciously put his arm around her. "You didn't have to s_tarve_ yourself though."

"I'm was kidding. I had a cookie… or two."

Tom grinned. Autumn had always had a large appetite. And even though her figure wasn't absolutely perfect, she was still beautiful, and glowing with confidence. Tom loved that about her. Autumn looked over to Tom, her mouth practically full. "But really, babe, where were you. And I'm not trying to sound like one of those nagging wives who don't let their husbands off their two inch long leashes, or whatever. But I think I'm talking within reason—,"

"Autumn, shh," Tom smoothed the side of her hair. "I ran into someone, and we got to talking. Actually, I kind of want to talk to you about maybe, a double date?"

Autumn raised an eyebrow. "Sounds a little high school, but sure. Who with?"

"You remember, uh," Tom cleared his throat, "me telling you about Summer, right?"

Autumn nearly choked on her sandwich. "You mean, the girl that you fell in love, head over heels, with, then you guys weren't 'really' dating, and then she broke up with you, and ripped out your heart and stomped on it when she invited you to her engagement party when you were still in love with her, and then she got married, and the day you got over her was the day you met me? That Summer? Or some random Summer you met at the deli?" Autumn said, practically in all one breath.

"No… that Summer… and it wasn't her engagement party, either…" Tom admitted sheepishly.

Autumn threw up her hands. "Tom! You can't be serious!"

"Babe, I'm over her! I swear, or else I'd still be sulking around, not engaged to _you_," Tom promised.

"Okay, Tom, it wasn't the fact that I was worried that you weren't _over_ her, but the fact that I'd want to fight her when I see her. I'm sorry, but she seemed like such a bitch when you'd tell me your tales of heartbreak. But now…" she paused, her eyes wide. "I'm worried that maybe you aren't over her. I mean, why would you automatically assume that's what I'm talking about?"

Now Tom was hesitating. "Well… I…"

"Don't worry about it." Autumn got up from the loveseat and walked to the kitchen that connected to the living room. As she poured herself some wine she said, "Tom, I don't want to fight, please." After that she looked up at Tom, who had slowly walked into their kitchen after her. Autumn then wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, glass in hand. "I'll agree to go on this crazy double date with you and your ex, if and only if you promise me one thing…"

"What is it?" Tom smiled, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Autumn leaned in too, and right as she was inches from Tom's lips, she said, "We paint the bathroom that green that I've wanted to do for a year."

At that, Tom leaned back and laughed, nearly knocking over Autumn's wine. "Fine, fine, you win," Tom went ahead and swooped back in for the kiss.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I've been doing a little bit of procrastinating/dealing with school. And I'll go ahead and say that you can expect some Inception fan fiction from me soon, involving our favorite point man, Arthur. But we'll deal with one Joseph Gordon-Levitt fandom at a time. So I present you with a new chapter (sorry it's short).

Enjoi~

* * *

Autumn fidgeted with the ruffles on her top. Tom reached over and grabbed her twitching hand. "Sweetheart, you look _beautiful_. It's okay; you don't have to be so nervous."

Autumn let out a long puff of air. "I know, I know. I'm trying to relax," she bit her lips. "I can't help it- you know how jittery I get!" Autumn now directed her attention to a napkin that was lying helplessly on the table. She instantly started to rip it into tiny pieces as Tom watched. He couldn't take seeing her like this any longer.

"Hey Autumn…"

She turned to face Tom. "Wha-," but Tom cut her off with a kiss. Autumn released the napkin in her hands and put them on the side of Tom's face, savoring the kiss. She pulled away for a moment, "Thanks babe."

Tom grinned goofily. "No problem." He went back in for another kiss, but they were quickly interrupted.

"Making out in a TGI Friday's, Tom? Very American of you," a familiar voice cut in from behind them. Tom quickly turned around to see Summer walking up to the table with a very handsome man following closely behind her. What the hell? Is Spencer some kind of Swedish male model? But Tom quickly tried to hide any hint of jealously his face might have shown.

Autumn made a little coughing noise beside Tom, and he was suddenly reminded that she was sitting next to him. "Oh, of course. Summer, this is Autumn. Autumn, this is Summer."

As Summer and Spencer sat down across from Tom and Autumn, Summer reached out her hand towards Tom's antsy fiancé. "It's so nice to meet you," Summer began. "Isn't this whole name thing crazy? I mean, the irony is just classic."

"Hm, yeah," Autumn nodded, obviously feeling uncomfortable in Summer's presence. Tom noticed Autumn self-confidence shrinking, and put a reassuring hand on her leg. Autumn reached her hand down and put it on top of Tom's. "So, it's been three years so you guys have seen each other?" Autumn said, desperately looking to fill the silence.

Tom nodded. "Yep. Three whole years."

Another silence.

Summer cleared her throat, "So let's see that rock on your finger, Autumn. Tom told me you guys were engaged."

"Of course," Autumn retracted her hand from Tom's under the table and showed off the ring to Summer. The ring practically glowed in Summer's eyes. "How Tom proposed was actually really romantic: he took us to our favorite spot for a picnic-,"

"Angelus Plaza," Summer muttered under her breath, but loud enough to catch Autumn's attention. Autumn pretended not to hear her as she continued her story.

"Then he gave me his sketch book and asked my opinion on some of his new sketches. So I was flipping through the book when I came across a sketch of me admiring my hand, and I had this beautiful ring on my finger. Then, in Tom's chicken scratch handwriting," she nudged the blushing Tom as she said this, "he wrote, 'Will you marry me?' underneath the picture. When I turned around to look at Tom, he was on one knee, smiling like a fool, holding the same beautiful ring out towards me." Autumn looked into Tom's eyes. "And I obviously said yes."

Summer stifled a sniffle. "That's so romantic, Tom." On the inside, Summer's heart was breaking; Spencer would _never_ do something like that for her. Maybe when they were first in love, but not anymore. Summer glanced over at her husband, who was looking intently at the menu. He hadn't said a word this whole time, and it had been a fight just to get him here. Then she looked at the man who's heart she broke three years ago. He had his arm wrapped Autumn, and they were laughing together. His crinkly eyes were gleaming with what Summer thought to be happiness. _Autumn is the luckiest girl alive_, Summer thought internally. _And I'm the _**stupidest.**

000

The two couples were walking slowly in the parking lot. Summer had snaked her arm around Spencer's, and much to her delight he hadn't pulled away. Autumn and Tom's fingers were intertwined as they walked alongside each other.

"This was fun," Autumn mused, not as nervous as she had been before the night began. "We should do this again sometime?"

Summer smirked. "Oh, of course. I definitely had fun, how about you honey?" she looked over to Spencer.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled his first and only words of the night, and Tom couldn't help but notice the disappointment in Summer's face.

"So, we'll be in touch?" Tom asked as he and Autumn started walking to the car. Summer nodded and waved as Spencer started tugging her to their own car. "Okay then… did you have fun?" he playfully bumped into Autumn who just hip checked him right back.

"Yes. And I thought this night was going to be a disaster, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with them soon. Spencer seems like such a stick in the mud, though," Autumn observed as Tom unlocked the car.

Tom pursed his lips. "Yeah, I noticed that too…"

000

The car ride home for Summer and Spencer started in silence, until Summer couldn't take it any longer. "You know, Spencer, thanks for the great night. Thanks for not saying a damn thing all night long, or not even looking Tom in the eye, or drinking multiple beers so I had to drive all the way home. Thank you for everything."

"Just shut up Summer, you're the one who set this up. I didn't want to come to this, you dragged me here."

"You are such a bastard," she said, ignoring the fact that Spencer spoke. "Did you hear what Tom did for Autumn? How he proposed? That was so romantic, and touching. Why don't you ever do anything for me anymore?"

Spencer scoffed. "Oh, I don't do anything for you anymore? So I guess I don't pay the bills, or give you the money to buy the groceries, or pay for all your nice clothes. Nope, I don't do a damn thing for you? I'm such a terrible husband."

"Spencer you know what I mean. You don't do anything sentimental for me. It's like we're strangers living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed," she bit her lips. "It's like we don't even love each other anymore."

"Maybe we don't."

At that, Summer broke into sobs.

000

"There is just one thing about tonight that kind of bugs me," Autumn said from across the room with a piece of chalk in hand. When Autumn and Tom first moved into their new apartment, the first thing Tom had to do was make one of their walls a chalk board. At first, Autumn hadn't gotten the point, because all she had needed to draw was just a piece of paper and a pencil. But after she had sat and watched Tom draw for hours on the wall, she couldn't help but join in. Now, Tom could never get her to stop sketching on the big chalk board.

"What's that?" Tom asked from the bathroom.

Autumn drew a long straight line on the black board. "The fact that she knew about _our_ place."

Tom's jaw clenched, causing him to bite down on his toothbrush. "Well, I did bring her there while we were dating…"

"Hm. Yeah," Autumn said half heartedly as she studied the rough drawing of a building she just created. "I'll be honest. That bugs me."

Tom came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her short body. "You know, I wouldn't expect anything less." He looked up at Autumn's sketch. "Looks nice, you going to continue it?"

"I don't know," she said as she sighed. She ducked out from under Tom's arms. "Let's go to bed."

As Tom stood on his own, he suddenly perked up. "What a minute, you mean sleeping or…" he watched as Summer put on a sexy smirk.

"Tom, I think you know what I mean."

At that, they both ran into the bedroom, practically giggling like two young lovers. On the other side of town, Summer sat at her dining room table with a bottle of wine in her hand. Spencer had gone to bed the minute they got home, and Summer had been sitting unmoving at the table. In her head, she was creating a plan. A plan to win back Tom Hansen.


	3. Making Plans

**A/N: **So, I'm having terrible writers block. I started this a couple weeks back, and I keep going back to it, and then coming up with nothing. So I'm just going to release it short... there's only about 700 words in this chapter... *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry. Just read.

* * *

Tom walked out of his office building with his briefcase in hand, looking rather professional. He'd been working at the same architectural company for two years now, and his job was pretty steady. After the eventual wedding, Tom was planning on buying him and Autumn a big house, where they could settle down, have a couple of kids and a bunch of pets. As we walked down the sidewalk, he thought about the future. That's what he always did. His future with Summer... wait a minute...

Dammit! Tom mentally cursed. Autumn, not Summer, idiot. Summer's presence was throwing his senses all out of whack.

Just then his phone started vibrating in his pocket. As he picked it up a familiar face was filling up the screen of his iPhone. Hm, speak of the devil. "Summer, hey," Tom spoke casual into the phone as we weaved through the people of Los Angles.

"Hey Tom. Do you have a minute to talk?" Summer's voice sounded a bit strained on the other end of the line. He recognized this, and it brought back to the good times when they were dating. For example, there was a time when she and him had been planning to go out to dinner and a movie, but Summer's dad had called and they'd gotten into a fight over the phone. Tom had sat anxiously on the couch the whole time, and then comforted Summer after it was over. Her voice had sounded strained then, as it did now.

"Is everything okay, Summer?"

Summer laughed shortly. "Oh, you know me so well," she paused briefly, leaving Tom hanging until she spoke again. "Just little troubles here and there. Everyone has them. But what I was calling you about-," she was very quick to change the subject, Tom noted, "is, um, lunch. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow? Tomorrow is a Saturday so you probably don't have work. I mean, you don't have to go, of course-,"

"Yeah, I'd love to go," Tom smiled, then quickly stopped himself. What the hell was he doing? He was engaged! He couldn't get all starry eyed over Summer anymore. "Well, would Spencer be going?"

"No, he's busy."

She was quick to answer. Tom leaned his head back, taking deep breaths. Something was wrong, he could tell at the double date, and he could tell right there on the phone. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't help her out? Because, there were indeed friends, right?

Tom licked his lips. "Okay, I'll meet you somewhere."

And as Summer answered, Tom could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Thanks."

000

"Hon, did you ever heat up the water that was in the kettle?" Autumn asked as she pranced through the kitchen the next morning. Tom walked out of the bedroom, his hair a mess and his pajamas crinkled from the night of sleep.

He scratched his stomach and yawned. "Uh, no. I just woke up."

"Whatever, I'll just get tea at the restaurant."

Tom looked over at his fiance. "Restaurant? Where are you going?"

"I told you last night, I'm going out with my girlfriends today to start making plans and stuff for the wedding." Tom did a double take at Autumn.

"What? The wedding? That's like a million years away, why do you have to plan the wedding at nine in the mourning today?" as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew had a messed up. Autumn was glaring in his direction, her hand clenched around the strap of her purse.

"Tom, we've been engaged for two months and have done nothing. Do you want to get married or just stayed engaged forever?" she mouthed as she started for the door. Tom started to call her name out but she slammed the door before he got get the first syllable of her name out. Tom knew that she didn't really mean what she said. She knew Tom wanted nothing more than to be her husband. He just wasn't expecting it so soon...


End file.
